


[Podfic] The Roller Rink on the Edge of Forever

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Silliness, Canonical Child Abuse/Neglect, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Haunted Structures, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Semi-Public Sex, Speculations on the Nature of Causality, Weirdness Investigation, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine investigation of the haunted roller rink on the edge of town.Except that Dash and Marshall are breaking up (not that they were ever really together), Melanie Monroe's date might be undead, there's a new threat only Simon can see, and nothing in the years they've spent battling the forces of weirdness will have prepared those who survive the night to come face-to-face with the very worst one of all.Sequel to "Selected Scenes from Eerie after Nightfall."
Relationships: Janet Donner & Melanie Monroe, Marshall Teller/Dash X, Melanie Monroe/OFC, Simon Holmes & Dash X, past Marshall Teller/Janet Donner, past Melanie Monroe/Marshall Teller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] The Roller Rink on the Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Roller Rink on the Edge of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430091) by [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire). 



> Thank you to Deifire for writing this absolutely stunning fic! I'm going to take my time podficcing this because D gives us such wonderfully meaty chapters. Please enjoy!

**Chapter One: On the Edge of Adventure:**  


  
[Download](https://kiwi6.com/file/c7pxp18nnn)   



End file.
